valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Flicky
Darth Flicky is an evil character of the Imaginary World. She has many enemies and she plans to create a new world, full of darkness and destruction. She hates the Babies and anyone she will destroy anyone that is more powerful than her. Information Outfit ---- Her outfit is black and dark, her mask is the Darth Vader mask and she has a hood. She also wear an amulet called the Amulet of Darkness. Powers and Abilities ---- * Cloning herself * Fire * Water * Wind * Earth * Darkness * Teleportation * Laser Power * Lightning * Flight Quotes ---- * How can you defeat me!!! (Gets defeated) * How do you expect to defeat me when you are just a man, and I am forever!!! (Gets defeated) * Im the Super devil!!! (Thinks that she is all powerful or a god) * Im the Anti-scorpion!!! ( Thinks that she is all powerful or a god) * Foolish ____ (Thinks that person is a fool) ---- Childhood As a child she was 9 years old. She was known as Baby Flicky (From the future time). When she got her first light saber she was happy about it and she practiced everyday with it. She went to a school of the future. She met knew friends, there names were Baby John, Baby James, Baby Kicky, Baby William, Baby Andrew, Baby Sara, and Baby Sara (All from the future time). They all had fun playing with there light sabers and practicing with each other. Teenager hood When she was a teenager she finally graduated training school along with her friends. They all went out to dinner to celebrate, this was a big and happy moment for her. How did she become Darth Flicky Later in life she was a teenager, and she loved Teenager John and Teenager William. Soon Teenager William fell in love with Teenager Kicky and Teenager Flicky didn't like it. Later they all met up together and Teenager Flicky was mad so she then said "Why do you love her instead of me!" and Teenager William said "Because I thinks she is prettier than you." Teenager Flicky then said "You!, its all your fault!, your with him instead of him being with me!" She then Force choked Teenager Kicky and Teenager James said "Stop!, thats enough!" She then through Teenager Kicky and then she said "Well if you don't love me then I shall kill you instead!" She the ran away. She then made a outfit that would represent darkness and hatred, she put it on and said "I will be known as Darth Flicky and everyone shall bow to me!!!" Teenager John then came and was outraged. Darth Flicky said "Join your girlfriend of die!" and he did soon Teenager John was known as John Vader. Building an Empire part 1 They both built an empire along with 500,000 imperial troopers, 100,000 Dark troopers, and other stuff. They then had a son and named him Darth Vader. They both were very happy. Darth Flicky trained him when he was five and they soon had many accomplishments together. Darth Flicky vs Ancestor Scorpion ---- Darth Flicky soon discovered that there was a new enemy that was more powerful than her and she didn't like that, it was the ancestor scorpion, they talked at first and they they fighted and Darth Flicky lost. Fall of her Empire part 1 The Germans decided to destroy Darth Flicky's Empire. So they created the metal man. Dr. Von Schneizer then said "Now...Go...And destroy her stupid empire." and the metal man obey. The metal man soon marched to her empire along with a division of Germans. She then said "This is what you got a stupid creep!" She the said "Oh...This is going to be fun!" She then gathered all of the electricity and lightning and destroyed all of the german division, but the metal man was still alive. She then teleported to a safe location along with John Vader. http://www.kaltura.com/kwidget/wid/373/kid/70yc7bfq4g Time Travel? Soon the Germans made a new time traveling device, and Darth Flicky got that device. The Germans then captured Darth Flicky's son and a German Admiral said "Give it back!" and Darth Flicky refused, so they killed Darth Flicky's Son. she was mad, knowing what to do she used the device to teleport back in time and it broke. The Germans succeeded in killing her son again and she had know choice but to continue to live her life without a son. Meeting the Vampire Darth Flicky then met the Vampire and she said "Why are you destroying my empire!" "If you will destroy my empire I shall destroy yours!" She then burnt the spooky forest and the vampire fled away to a safe location, later he then created a new spooky forest in Hell. Darth Flicky Today (2500) Today Darth Flicky has no empire and live's in Hell she is plotting to rule the world and the Universe once again. She has thinks that the Babies are good and on Mr. Magics, the Vampire, and The Metal Mans side. Darth Flicky and the First Source ---- The first source is called the Source of Strength it has the ability to increase your magic and give you strength. The babies succeeded in getting this source. Darth Flicky and the Second Source ---- The second source makes matter. The Germans succeeded in getting the second source. Darth Flicky and the Third Source ---- The third source has the ability to make magic. The Germans succeeded in getting the third source. Darth Flicky and the Fourth Source ---- The fourth source is ability to control almost anything. The Germans succeeded in getting the fourth source. Darth Flicky and John Vader Sign a Contract ---- Soon the Darth Flicky and John Vader sign a contract. The Germans then march to the spooky forest and burn it down. They then take Mr. Magic and the Vampire to a concentration camp. Building an Empire part 2 Darth Flicky Builds an empire in the pacific. The Battle of Japan ---- Darth Flicky starts a battle with Japan, she attacks Asia, China, and Japan. Once she is finished with Asia and China she then goes to Japan and goes up to the sumo masters palace and destroys him. Darth Flicky Conquers the world ---- Darth Flicky then conquers the world after her ultimate plan is completed. She covers the world in darkness and takes over the remaining people in the world and turn them into slaves and reapers. She spreads her army across the whole world along with the slaves and some of her guards, she does as much as possible to keep the babies away. Fall of her Empire part 2 Darth Flicky vs The Babies Once the babies get to Darth Flicky's Castle she then fights them in a light saber battle. The battle lasts for three minutes or more. The babies may succeed in fighting Darth Flicky. Once Darth Flicky is destroyed she is placed in a dark portal for one thousand years. ---- Empire Collapses Darth Flicky's Empire soon is destroyed along with her slaves and her soldiers. The Sumo's get there empire back and they everything is back to normal. Peace at last Soon the babies finally defeat all evil. The world is finally safe and the babies can finally live in peace. Everyone is normal again and the earth is back to normal. Darth Flicky Returns Darth Flicky returns as soon as the Dark Lord brings here back to life. She then becomes Admiral Flicky and works for the dark lord until all tasks are accomplished. She then creates a new uniform and becomes reunited with John Vader. Alliances *Becomes allies with Germany, Stalins Russia, and America Death and Destuction *Darth Flicky was later killed by the evil people, because the vampire won at a poker tournament with four different people. Category:Fan-Fiction Articles